What if?: An Everlark story
by Futureheiress
Summary: Katniss never faked her feelings. They married at the end of the tour. What new threats are gonna be made to Katniss and Peeta as the Quell fast approaches? What about After?
1. Chapter 1

Everlark: POST Victory Tour.

Similar to my other story. Katniss never faked her feelings in the arena- Just hid them. Peeta and Katniss married in the Capital, before returning home. What new troubles ensure our star crossed lovers from District 12?

I also Really don't like Gale, and this story may reflect it

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

"Peeta? Is that you?" I called from the kitchen. Peeta came in and said "Yeah, it's me." He had been at the bakery all day. I said "Thank god!"

"KAtniss, whats wrong?" He asked, coming over. "Snow came by." was all I said, as Peeta's arms collapsed around my waist. "What did he want?" He asked kissing my head.

"He wanted to know we failed, in convincing him, and the districts. He also said we would be wise to get our act together before the Quell." I said, as Peeta held me at arms length. "Katniss, I love you OKay? WE're gonna be okay. We'll get rid of Snow."

I nodded, as He helped rescue what was supposed to be dinner. "I gotta throw up..." I mumbled darting to the bathroom, for the 3rd time.

"Kat?" Peeta asked. I emerged, a few minutes later and sat at the table. Peeta placed a hand on my forehead, before saying "No fever. Did you eat anything today?"

I said "Just the few cookies you left, and some tea...but Damn it Peeta, I'm fine..."

"No, Katniss. You're not 'Fine' as you say. You never get sick. I'm gonna go get your mom after dinner." He said returning to the food and serving it up for us. I just pick at it uninterestedly.

"Kat?" Peeta's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked to him as he said "you gotta eat something..." I said "If I do I'll get sick... I got sick after Snow left..."

"But you only ate cookies..." Peeta said, concerned.

I just got up turning away from him. "Katniss. Honey." I heard him say as his arms slid around me. "Ssh, look at me. Talk to me." I heard his pleas.

I looked at him, and whispered. "what if we go back to the Arena? would the three of us make it out again?" Peeta said "Wait, Kat there's only two of us..."

I said "No Peeta. There's three." Absentmindedly my hands immediately moved his to my stomach, while my eyes searched his. "Would the three of us make it out?"

The realization hit Peeta immediately. "Yes, All three of us will make it out. If it is existing victors." We wouldn't know till tomorrow. Then the following day is the reaping. "I don't want you to go in to the Arena. Please." I said.

"You can't stop me Katniss." Peeta stated.

* * *

-the next day-

I was cuddled in Peeta's arms, watching the viewing. Snow was going on and On about how the strong couldn't overcome the power of the capital. "...On this the Third Quarter Quell games, the male and Female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors..." I broke down, and Peeta soothed.

Haymitch came over, and we made a plan. "I am going into the arena with her. give me a fast acting liquid, that wears off by the time she wins the games." Peeta said.

My eyes locked on his, it really was the best plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Everlark: POST Victory Tour.

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

Peeta and I got ready, and met Haymitch outside, and we were escorted to the town square. Effie and the Mayor made their remarks.

"Ladies first." Effie said, mouthing a sorry to me as she drew the slip with my name. "The Female tribute from District 12, Katniss Mellark." I walked and stood by her. I didn't meet anyone's gaze. She then announced it was for the men, and went to pick up a slip. Once she returned she said "The male tribute from District 12, Peeta Mellark."

Haymitch said "I volunteer as Tribute." I looked to Haymitch who stood next to Effie. "Our tributes from District 12, Haymitch Abernathy and Katniss Mellark."

Once we got on the Train Peeta said "I was supposed to go in with her!" I said "Peeta, stop. THink about it. Haymitch can protect and get me out of there, safely. You don't even have to fake it."

Peeta said "If anything happens to her or our baby..." Haymitch said "What baby?"

I said "I'm pregnant..." Peeta took me into his arms. "SSh Kitten." I smiled at the nickname, as Haymitch said "I swear, I'll protect both with my life." Peeta looked to me, kissing my head before saying "You Better."

"Peeta, let me go." I moaned darting to the nearest bathroom, and started puking my guts out. "That's what your gonna be dealing with in the Arena Haymitch." I heard Peeta, say.

"I know, But it's whats best to ensure that the baby doesn't grow up without a father." I heard Haymitch answer.

I got up, rinsed my mouth out and exited the bathroom. "How you feeling honey?" Peeta asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I shook my head and said "Like Crap, honestly." Peeta chuckled soft, and said "You look beautiful." Haymitch said "Actually, she looks like Crap." I frowned, walking over to him and slapping him. "I just threw up every bit of food and liquid in my system." Effie said "Katniss!"

I looked to her before walking off to mine and Peeta's compartment, and curled up on the bed, letting my tears flow heavily.

"Katniss. Honey?" I heard a male voice come into the room. I looked up with my tear filled eyes, and saw what looked to be my husband. "Baby don't cry." He said sitting beside me, placing a hand on my cheek and wiped my tears with his thumb. "but Peeta..."

"No. Don't say it. Haymitch's just drunk. You know how he is. As far as Effie knows your just being slightly hormonal. She didn't press for another answer. Just assumed it was to well... You know. Your monthly cycle."

I couldn't help but blush. "So Effie doesn't know about, Baby Mellark?" I asked. Peeta shook his head, and said "Right. Hey Kat, Look at me."

I looked up to him as he said "I'm not gonna fail you, or our baby. I'm gonna get you out of that arena asap. Just promise me one thing." I said "What?" "Do whatever Haymitch says. If not for me, for the baby." Peeta responded.

I said "Okay... I promise... I want him out of the arena, Back with us." Peeta said "He will, I promise. I'm not losing you or him."

We went to dinner, at which Effie started to give me a lecture about what happened earlier. Haymitch said "Effie, it's fine. I deserved it." I smiled at him, Peeta's hand secured mine.

* * *

A few days later we arrived in the Capital, where both Haymitch and I were whisked away to the remake center. Peeta was gonna talk to Cinna. After We were all ready for the tribute parade, I went down before everyone else. I stroked the horses main.

"Katniss." I heard, causing me to look up. I looked in the direction, seeing Peeta with him walking my way. His eyes were upset. "Katniss, I want to talk to you before you get on." I excused myself and walked over to Peeta. "Look I know your upset with me, Peeta. I walked off before I said anything But Hey, I needed to get out of that room. It was so stuffy and I was getting a headache."

Peeta sighed, pulling me to his chest. "I was worried, Haymitch came over saying he couldn't find you anywhere! I don't care what happened to make you walk off, I just want you to tell one of us. I don't care if it's me, Haymitch, Cinna, Effie, or even Portia if she's around. Just tell someone before you go walking off."

I said "I'll remember that, Peeta... I'm sorry for worrying you."

 _'Tributes mount up. Tributes Mount up.'_

"Here let me help you." Peeta said, helping me up into the carriage. Haymitch was already mounted, and grabbed my hand to help Peeta.

About halfway down Haymitch hit a button, and our costumes lit up with the synthetic fire from last year. I mumble to Haymitch saying 'this better not harm the baby.' Haymitch, whispered "that Boy of yours already asked close to a hundred times. It's absolutely safe for the baby."

After the parade, we went up to our floor. I didn't even wait, before I ran to mine and Peeta's room and into the bathroom. "I hate seeing her so sick Haymitch... What if it's like this in the Arena?! I can't send her in there..." I heard Peeta say before I vomited into the toilet.

"You know She has to. She's the only female victor from District 12." Haymitch responded. "I know..." Peeta's voiced sighed.

"I'm gonna get the doc. See if he can give her something to ease it till the end of the games. We'll have to sneak it in, but we'll get it." Haymitch said before leaving. I coughed up some blood, which resulted in me yelling Peeta's name, in fear. "Katniss, What's wrong?"

He knelt beside me looking for any signs of injuries. "What happened?" Peeta asked, calming down seeing no visible signs of injuries. I didn't answer, my body racked with sobs.

Peeta said "Katniss, please. help me figure out what happened, so I can help you. I can't help you unless I know what's wrong." I didn't trust my voice, so I pointed to the toilet bowl as I curled up as if I was a small frightened child on his lap.

* * *

Peeta's Prov:

I looked and saw why she was terrified. I soothed her, best I could before starting a bath for her. "It's Gonna be OKay Kitten. I promise." I said. She managed to undress and climb in the tub by herself. "Just shout if you need me. I'm gonna be in our room."

She nodded as I stepped back into our room, leaving the door open a crack. "Peeta, the doctor said he'll be in 20 minutes." Haymitch said entering. "Thanks. It'll give her enough time to get comfortable."

"Where is she now?" Haymitch asked. I just pointed to the door that lead to the bathroom. "I thought a bath might help soothe her. She coughed up some blood... But hey, can you go watch for the doc for me?" Haymitch nodded and left.

I placed a pair of clean pajamas for Kat on the counter before I noticed she was falling asleep. "Kat." I helped her get dressed and into bed, where she fell asleep.

"Peeta, the docs here." Haymitch said, as they entered. "Next time, Knock." I said to Haymitch, before turning to the doc. "Doc. Peeta Mellark. That's my wife, Katniss."

THe doc shook my hand and said "Pleasure. You can call me Dr. James. Now can you shed some light on your wifes Past and current health, so I can figure out how best to help or treat her?"

I said "She's always been healthy. But we discovered she was pregnant, and the morning sickness has been so bad, worse than what I heard others say. I know not all pregnancies are the same, like no two women are the same, but it's been worrying me. Just a while ago she coughed up some blood. She screamed, my name."

Dr. James said "Has she been able to keep anything down? Either food or liquids? Is she a tribute or Mentor?"

I wasn't even sure if I could remember my own name. I was too worried. "Not really, no. Last thing she was able to keep down, was some water but nothing since... Tribute..."

Dr. James said "Alright, Well I wanna do an ultrasound make sure the baby is alright then I'll give her some medicines to help ease the nausea. Has she been sleeping?"

I said "She's been having nightmares, which wake her up." "I'll give her something to help her sleep as well." Dr. James responded, as he got ready to do an ultrasound.

"No! Don't touch me! NO! PEETA!" I looked to my wife, before whispering for her to relax. She relaxed and remained asleep. Dr. James did the ultrasound, before looking to me.

"What is it?" I asked. "the baby is fine, Mr. Mellark. Calm down. Just underweight, for both mom and baby."

I looked to Kat, before noticing the doctor handing me something. "Have her take this before dinner, then have her eat. I'll bring up some more meds, and sleep meds for her later. Is there anyone I could give them to, incase you're not able to receive them?"

"Haymitch Abernathy. Her fellow tribute. Give them both to him." I responded automatically. The doc nodded and left. I woke Katniss, seeing it was close to dinner. "Peeta, stop... I'm so tired..." She complained. "I'm sorry, but it's dinner time. Here I want you to take this first."

She took it quietly, before sitting up. I went to her side, helping her up. She leaned into my arms, as we walked. We ate dinner, with Haymitch and Effie crying through most of it.

"We gonna look at the reaping tapes?" I heard Kat's voice ask. Haymitch nodded and said "After dinner." I looked to Kat, and said "Are you sure you want to watch the tapes? You could go to our room, and sleep."

* * *

Katniss's prov

"No I want to." I responded. "One run to the bathroom and it's our bedroom for you. Deal?" Peeta said, which caused Effie and Haymitch to watch even closer. I nodded.

Over the next few days, we trained and made some allies. I came up to the apartment, on the afternoon after our private session. "Peeta?" I called. Peeta looked up and said "Hey what happened?"

"I hung Seneca Crain..." Peeta smirked and said "Good job." Later we were watching the scores. I wasn't paying attention, I laid on Peeta's chest.

"From District 12, Haymitch Abernathy with a score of 11." I looked to Haymitch nodding, I wonder what he did.

"And Finally from District 12, Katniss Mellark., with a score of..." I ducked my head. "12." I raised my head, my eyes darting from Peeta, to Haymitch. It was a first. No one had gotten a 12.

We went to bed, Tomorrow will be the interviews. I was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Everlark: POST Victory Tour.

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

Peeta and I woke at the same time in the morning. We got ready and went to the interview station.

Haymitch said "Katniss. Don't be afraid." I went to the stage, where Cesar asked about married life, and if after the Quell they'd be expecting a baby from us. My eyes found Peeta's instantly, and he mouthed 'tell them!'

I couldn't think, right. "Katniss?" I heard Cesar's voice. "Umm, no... No Baby yet..." My interview finished, and I joined the other victors up. Haymitch did his interview, before coming over to us. I looked at him, but felt his arms pull me into a hug. "Calm down. We don't need Mama bear having a panic attack." Haymitch said, loud enough for all of Panam to hear.

"Cancel the Games!" We heard from the Capital. The room went dark.

I sat beside Haymitch waiting for Peeta and Effie to return. "Any News?" I asked as soon as I heard their footsteps. Peeta came over wrapping his arms around me. "They're not gonna cancel. Hey look at me." I pulled away looking into his eyes. "I love you, Katniss. I'll get you out of there as soon as possible, But till then listen to Haymitch, Follow his orders. You're allies, are Wiress, Betee, Mags, and Finnick. Don't over exert yourself. take your medicine, before you eat, Stay away from seafood."

I kissed Peeta's lips, long and hard. I didn't like this. We all slept terrible. I was roused by my prep team, who took me to get ready. I got my tracker and into the suite. "Tropics or Desert." Cinna said, basing it on the material. He slid the pills into a well hidden pocket, but easily accessable. "I'm still betting on you Girl On fire." I went to the tube and was thrusted up into the arena. _**((a/n: Same arena as the one in Catching Fire.))**_ I looked around my half of the arena. No Haymitch.

Once the buzzer sounded, I jumped into the water and swam. "Katniss!" I heard Finnick shout, as I pulled myself on one of the spokes. I was breathing hard. "Damn it Kat, Pull yourself together." I thought, as I took off for the Cornucopia. Finnick said "Just get a backpack. I got your arrows, and bow as well as other weapons." I grabbed the bags, as Haymitch appeared. Between Me, Haymitch, Finnick and Mags we killed all 4 careers, The male tributes from 5, 6,7 8, 9, 10 and 11. We got off the beach, before I gripped a tree for strength. Haymitch said "Hold up Finnick." He turned to me. He had taken one of the bags from me, I carried the second one, with my bow and seath of weapons.

"Kat We have to keep moving!" I heard Finnick shout. Haymitch said "Katniss. Just a little further." I looked to him as if he was insane. "I can't make it 'just a little further' without passing out. First day and I've already failed one of my promises, to my husband."

Haymitch thought for a moment, before securing his bag on my back with the others. "Climb on my back." Haymitch ordered. 'Do as Haymitch says.' I hear Peeta's voice in my head. I climbed on Haymitch's back, and we were running again, till we got to a place to make camp. I looked towards the Cameras, knowing Peeta was watching. Haymitch and Finnick were making ready to get a fire going. I mouth 'water Peeta... No fresh water...' I sighed. We ate whatever Haymitch and Finnick killed when Haymitch said "I'll take the first watch." Finnick looked to me and said "I gotta talk to you, Haymitch."

They were talking, oblivious to the beeping. I grabbed the canister, which was larger than I thought it was. I opened it inside was a slip of paper. I could hear Peeta's voice saying 'drink up.' It had a spile, and 4 canteens. "What's that?" I heard Haymitch ask. "IT's from Peeta." Haymitch took the spile, from me. I said "The bottles. He sent the bottles, so we could keep hydrated and so we wouldn't have to use a leaf."

While Haymitch tried to get water, I opened the packs. Rope, Matches, blankets, and canteens. WE had 6 canteens. "Katniss." Haymitch called as I brought the canteens over. He got fresh water, Him and Finnick got a drink. Mags was drinking from a leaf. I drank a bit, before I filled the canteens. After we got everything secured, I leaned against the tree.

"Sleep Katniss." Haymitch Ordered. "Wake me in an hour." I said, drifting to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Everlark: POST Victory Tour.

* * *

Katniss's Prov

I was sitting on the beach, with Haymitch and Finnick. Mags died in the fog, Johanna, and the female tributes from 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 hit a force field. So it was just Me, Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee **_(Just realized how to spell his name today while at work.)_** and Wiress.

"Katniss, you need to eat something." Both FInnick and Haymitch said, handing me some crabs. I shook my head again, Yes Haymitch was telling me to eat but It's seafood.

"I can't eat seafood! God!" I said, slightly irritated. We had been in the Arena for 4 days, Peeta had been sending us more stuff then normal- probably worried about his pregnant wife. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe how overprotective he could be, sometimes. But right as we were sitting there is when I felt our luck change. Peeta and Prim's voices sounded screaming my name.

I got to my feet running in that direction, screaming their names.I shot down the bird that was making their voices. "Damn Jabberjay." I mumbled. Haymitch came as Effie's voice screamed his name. I don't remember what happened during that hour, fully but I know I covered my ears, and fell into Haymitch's arms as we rocked each other.

"KAtniss! Haymitch! It's Okay! IT's OKay! THe hours up!" I heard Finnick say, as he watched me continue sobbing into Haymitch, who continued cradled me gently, looking towards where there could be a camera.

It took a minute for me to calm down, that's when the beeping started. I had still been clinging to Haymitch, I had calmed down, but I was still terrified. "It's something for you two." Finnick said, before continuing. "It's from Peeta."

He had sent me some more energy bars and Haymitch the liquid. Haymitch was keeping watch so I could sleep. Finnick was up too. All I remember was the cannons, 2 of them. Beetee and Wiress. We never did catch up with them. I had awoken in time to see Finnick coming at me with the triton. Haymitch killed him, then turned to me. He whispered that he'd see me soon, before drinking the liquid.

I got announced as Victor, got my injuries treated, as well as an ultrasound to check the baby and took back to the Capital.

* * *

"KATNISS!" Peeta said as he ran, well as fast as he could with his prosthetic leg would allow. His arms were around me in seconds. "I'm here. I'm here." He whispered. We pulled apart which is when I said "I'm sorry! About how I clung to Haymitch, and Cried on him..."

"He did what I hoped he would do, if they tried something, like this. I didn't hear what voices the Jabberjays copied." He admitted. "It was your voice and Prims for me. I also swear I heard like an infant's cries, but didn't think anything of it..." I said, my whole body starting to shake.

"It's alright Katniss. It's Okay." HE soothed.

After the ceremony, Peeta sent me to the train. Effie was there and waiting for us. "How's Haymitch?" I asked. "Just woke up a few minutes ago." I hugged her before running to Haymitch's room. "Haymitch?" I called. I sat beside him, as he said "Hey Sweetheart."

I chuckled leaning into his fatherly arms, tears flowing. "Thank you. For saving us." I cried out into his chest. He soothed me, as he did in the arena.

"Well here you two are." Peeta's voice said coming in. "Kat, Why are you crying? I just got rid of the Hunger Games for good." Haymitch said "Poisoned Snow. Nice."

I looked up, as Peeta sat beside us both. "Kat. Baby. Haymitch what happened?"

He said "She came in, started crying so I pulled her close last thing I heard was 'Thank you. For Saving us'." I felt Peeta's arms snake around my waist, as he said "You should have your full strength in 10 minutes." Peeta said, going to Pick me up. "Thanks Peeta."

"You don't have to thank me, Haymitch." was all Peeta said before he said that Effie wanted to see him. Me and Peeta left, and I leaned into Peeta's arms. "Katniss, Why don't You go lay down, and I'll make cheesy buns, with Cinnamon buns and meet you in the room."

I said "You sure you don't mind?"

* * *

Peeta's prov:

I kissed her head, and said "Of course I don't mind. Katniss, You aren't a mentor, or a tribute anymore. You're just Katniss, My wife and the mother of our baby. You don't have to worry about anything. Nothing is gonna jeopardize your health or the baby's health again and no one's gonna take you two away from us again. I promise."

"Thanks..." I kissed her soft, before going to make her the cheesy buns and the cinnamon buns while she went to our room. "Peeta?" I heard a feminine voice say.

I looked up, and saw Effie. "Effie. What's going on? Is Katniss alright?" She shook her head, as I pulled out the Cheesy buns, and Cinnamon buns out of the oven. "Is she screaming?"

Effie nodded, and said "She's screaming your name." I said "Thanks, Eff. I'll go to her now." I packed up the buns in a couple baskets, and went to Kat's and mine's room.

I was surprised cause Katniss was screaming and thrashing around. I sat the baskets on the table beside the bed. "Kat, Wake up Baby! Wake up. That's it. sshh It's alright. I'm here. I'm here." I said, stroking her arm lovingly as her eyes popped open. "Peeta." Her voice said, as I helped her sit up. "Sorry..."

"Katniss, You don't have to apologize. I get Nightmares too." I stroke her cheek soft, before continuing. "Start with what you know is true. Say it for me, aloud."

She said "my names Katniss Mellark. I'm 17 years old. I won the Hunger Games for the second year in a row. The Hunger Games are gone, thanks to my husband."

I smiled, and saw her calm down as she said those things. "Good Job." I sat the baskets in front of us, smiling soft.

"Peeta. I forgot, I wanted to show you something. It's in my coat pocket." She said, taking a cheesy bun. I went and pulled out what she wanted to show me. I looked at it and couldn't believe that it was the baby. I kissed Katniss, gently, completely overwhelmed with love for her, and our growing baby.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I'm starving..." She said, softly. I picked up the baskets with the cheesy and cinnamon buns in them setting them in between her and I.

"Smells delicious- As usual!" She exclaimed. I said "Eat up." I was smiling as she started shoveling, the cheesy buns and cinnamon buns into her mouth. "Whoa, Whoa. Slow down baby, They're not gonna run away." She chuckled, and said "I'm eating for two over here." I leaned over kissing her forehead. "I was just teasing. I don't want you to get sick." We finished the snacks, and I sent Katniss to shower.

"Hey, Bathrooms free." Katniss said as she entered. I looked up, placing a kiss on her head. "I'll be right back, my wife. If you need anything just shout my name." I quickly showered before returning to my wife. "Hey, How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting beside her. She said "Tired. So tired."

I smiled soft, and said "Let me get into my pajamas first, then I'll hold you." I got dressed and laid beside Katniss. "Come here." I whispered to her, as I pulled her to my chest, allowing her to fall asleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Everlark: POST Victory Tour.

* * *

Katniss's Prov

I was sitting at the table eating quietly. "We're home Kitten." I heard Peeta say, as he and Haymitch came over to me and Effie. I said "I don't feel good." Peeta kissed my head, and said "Sorry..." Haymitch, Peeta and I left got off the train but that's when the last person I'd ever want to see. Gale. The last time I saw him, It didn't go to well. In fact Peeta and I still hated him, for it. "What do you want Gale?" I said Icily.

* * *

 _ **-Last time Gale and Katniss saw each other 2 weeks before the victory tour.-**_

 _ **I was hunting in the woods. I loved the peacefulness of the woods. I had so much on my mind. "Catnip." Gale said, coming up behind me. I hadn't been expecting him, so I had my arrow at him. "Damn you Gale! Don't scare me like that!" I said.**_

 _ **"Why him? I can give you more than he." I shook my head and said "No you can't. He gives me everything just by breathing! What do you give me?"**_

 _ **Gale came closer, and said "I kept your family alive." He had me there. I said "They don't need you anymore. We're rich. What else? Nothing. God Gale!" He leaned in, in an attempt to kiss me. But when I didn't kiss back, He got mad and slapped me, and as I turned to walk away he gripped my arm tightly, breaking it or so assumed. I heard a crack.**_

 _ **I walked off putting my arrow and bow in there hiding spots, before heading back to 12. I didn't even bother looking back to see if Gale was following, I knew he was.**_

 ** _I didn't go home, I went to Peeta's. I pounded on his door, tears flowing down my face. Peeta opened the door, and said "Kat. I wasn't expecting you." I didn't even respond, before I just walked right in. I was cradling my bad arm against my body._**

 ** _Peeta knew there was no competition, between him and Gale. He knew I would choose him. "Gale." I barely whispered._**

 ** _"What did he do?" Peeta asked, soft his voice so full of concern. "He showed up in the woods, while I was trying to hunt. Pretty much made it seem like he was the better match for me... Then..." I must have been getting hysterical. I don't even know why... Maybe because even if I didn't kiss back, it felt like a betrayal._**

 ** _"Whatever happened, I won't get upset or mad. Just tell me." Peeta promised._**

 ** _"He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, which got him mad. He slapped me, then broke my arm as I tried to walk away... I don't know for sure if its broke, but I did hear a crack. I swear Peeta. I didn't kiss him back." I felt tears flowing down my cheek._**

 ** _Peeta, gently whipped them. "Katniss, I trust you. Please calm down. We're gonna go see your mom." Just as he said that there was more pounding on the door. Peeta held me behind him as he opened the door. "Gale. What are you doing here?" Peeta asked, It didn't take a genius to figure out he was angry, but not at me but at Gale._**

 ** _"I want to talk to Katniss." Gale said, seeing me behind Peeta. I said "No. Get the hell away from me." Peeta said "Katniss, go to the kitchen. There's fresh cheesy buns in there." I pretty much ran to the kitchen. I'd do anything to get the hell away from Gale.  
_**

 ** _"Look Gale. While We appreciate you keeping her family alive, and being so gracious- or so we thought- about her and I, You trying to kiss her is 100 % Unacceptable. And so is slapping her and possibly breaking her arm. Why the hell would you do that?!" Peeta said. Just hearing his voice put me at ease._**

 ** _I didn't hear Gale's response, but Peeta did say "You're gonna stay the hell away from her, or the next time We'll get the peacekeepers." Peeta shut the door before coming over to me. "Thank you."_**

 ** _Peeta said "You don't have to thank me. Everything he did was not okay. Your safety is everything to me Katniss." I said "I wasn't thanking you for that, He deserved that. I meant Thank you for not getting upset that he kissed me, and everything."_**

 ** _"Hey, He kissed you. You didn't kiss back." Peeta said, kissing my head. We went to my moms place. "Ms. Everdeen?" Peeta called. "Katniss! Thank God! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" She said bursting into the room._**

 ** _"I lost track... of... Time..." I managed out. Peeta sat me on the couch, before saying "Can you check her arm? It might be broken..."_**

 ** _"How did she break it?" Neither Peeta and I answered her. "Katniss."_**

 ** _I said "Gale did it. He broke my arm when I refused to kiss him back, He also slapped me in the face." I went to burry into Peeta, who already was trying to calm me._**

 ** _"Tell the truth Katniss." My mom said. "It is the truth. Gale admitted it to me." Peeta said, immediately coming to my defence, but my mom didn't believe either of us. I couldn't stand this._**

 ** _Peeta went and gathered my things while mom fixed my arm. "where did this bruise come from?" she asked gesturing to the bruise from when Gale, broke my arm. "WE told you. Gale." "Enough lies." my mom retorted._**

 ** _Peeta came down with a bag over his shoulder. "She's telling the truth." Peeta said, as I got off the couch, walking right to his loving arms. We walked out of the house, and back to Peetas._**

 ** _-End flash back-_**

* * *

Gale said "Welcome home baby." I shook my head in disbelief, as Peeta stepped in front of me with Haymitch at his side. "She's not your baby!" Peeta yelled. I never heard Peeta yell at anyone before. Haymitch said "Calm down Peeta." My arms were wrapped around Peeta's waist. "Of course she is. Her mother consented to us getting married, not you and her."

I walked around Peeta and Haymitch, walking right up to Gale. "Go to hell. I'm married." I whispered, loud enough for Peeta and Haymitch to hear besides Gale. Peeta pulled me to the safety of his arms, as Gale raised his hand as if to smack me again but his hand clenched into a fist which flew and connected with my jaw. The impact was strong enough to cause me to fall out of Peeta's arms and onto the ground, landing on my back. "Peeta!" I cried out in pain. Haymitch dropped beside me, shushing and comforting me.

"Peeta..." I whined, feeling Haymitch carefully pulled me to his lap. I was still tiny for 4 months- we didn't figure it out till I was a little over 3 months. The doctors told me in the capital. I didn't know for sure wether Peeta and my baby as alive. THat fall could've been enough to kill it. What kind of mother am I!? I put my baby's life in danger! "Peeta! Your wife needs you, and some medical attention!" Haymitch yelled, to snap Peeta out of his angry state. Peeta looked to my sobbing form in Haymitch's arms which caused him to kneel beside us, in which time Haymitch handed me to Peeta so he could deal with Gale for us.

* * *

Peeta's prov:

"Katniss, sweetheart. Calm down." I begged, as her hands laid on her belly. I knew what it meant, she was worried about our baby. My hands laid on top of hers. "Peeta.. I'm sorry..." She cried out.

I said "Stop Katniss. Don't apologize. Our baby's gonna be fine. It's the child of two victors, who survived their hunger games, and one survived another one." I put my hand on her chin resulted in a yelp. "Not broken. Just bruised." I whispered. My one hand still on her belly, where we felt a flutter. My eyes locked on Katniss's, that flutter was an assurance to her and I that our baby was indeed alive. "Our baby's alive." we whispered.

I said "Your taking it easy for the rest of the pregnancy." She didn't object, but said "Can we go home now?" I nodded, helping her to her feet. She stumbled into my arms, muttering "sorry..." I held her close, and said "It's Okay." She looked at Gale who had been knocked out cold. We flashed a grateful smile to Haymitch, before the three of us headed home. Once we got home, I carried Kat up to bed.

"I love you Peeta." She said with a yawn, I kissed her head and said "I love you more. Now here, take this and sleep." I handed her the sleeping meds we got from the capital.

She took it, before falling asleep mumbling a thanks. I smiled and went down to the kitchen to make some dinner, when the phone rang. I picked up, so it wouldn't wake Kat. "Mellark Residence. Mother. I can't... I have... MOTHER! I CAN'T! My wife needs me... Well I'm sorry, But I just freaking can't! I got to go, someone's at the door." I hung up running to the door, opening it. "Gale, Get out of here." I all but said angrily. "Not without my fiance." He spat at me.

"OH MY GOD! Gale! Stop being so damn delusional! She's MY wife with MY kid inside her- a Kid we could've lost with the amount of damn force, you put behind your punch!" I said, clearly upset and angry.

"I'm not delusional! You are!" Gale shouted at me. "Keep it down, before you wake her!" I hissed angrily. "Peeta?" I heard a soft voice say from the stairs. I turned, and said "Were we to loud?"

She shook her head, coming over to me but stopped when she saw Gale. "Sweetie, can you go keep an eye on the food before it burns?" She nodded walking to the kitchen. I turned back to Gale.

"Oh and call for some peacekeepers!" I called to her. "She wouldn't dare." Gale responded.

Just as he said that 4 peacekeepers appeared, causing me to sigh with relief. "Is there a problem? Your wife just called for us." one said.

"Yes, Gale has not only assaulted my wife at least 3 times he almost killed our unborn baby." I said, soft. Katniss came over and I opened my arm for her. She was walking slower than normal, but I knew she was just trying to be careful. She reached my arms, and I pulled her in.

"Is what your husband say true?" The peacekeeper asked Katniss, who nodded. I knew she was uncomfortable, I could sense it. The peacekeepers took Gale into custody. I turned to my wife immediately holding her, till she relaxed. We went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Everlark:

* * *

Katniss's Prov

I laid in bed, in the morning. We had just gotten back yesterday, and since his witch of a mother has begged him to come back to work in the bakery and my mom still has not spoken to us about the Gale thing. Not that we wanted her too. That is just now what we need, my mother who didn't believe us when we told her about Gale hitting me.

"Katniss? Do you need anything before I head out?" Peeta's voice said, smiling to me.

"Could I go hunt today?" I asked. I hadn't been hunting in... months. SInce the whole Gale thing. "I don't see a problem with that as long as you stay safe, and if you see Gale, walk away. Even if he sees you."

"He's in the mines today, so He won't be a problem. I will be safe." I got up giving him a quick kiss, before getting ready. I went downstairs slipping into my fathers hunting jacket. I walked out to the streets and towards the woods, when Haymitch stopped me. "Katniss... I need to ask you something... and it may seem odd a man of my age, asking a woman of your age on this..."

I said "What's wrong Haymitch?" He took a deep breath and said "When did you realize you loved that boy?"

"Okay 1: 'That Boy' Has a name. and Two: When he saved me the first time, It was after my father died. I had been taking care of me and Prim, myself. We were starving. I was picking through the trash, for anything that we could eat. I heard a slap, looked up and there he was, getting a beating from his mother. He fed half a loaf to the pigs, turned to make sure his mom wasn't there before he tossed the loaf and half of bread to me. Those breads was the first we had eaten in days. IN other words, he snuck up on me. Why?" I said, soft.

Haymitch said "I... Miss... Effie... I don't know how she feels, but I know I feel something for her..."

"Well, talk to her. She'll be here tomorrow, so talk to her then." I responded, as he nodded. "Oh and Haymitch? If I know anything about love, You are so in love with Effie. I can tell." I said before taking off towards the woods. I picked up my arrow, and Bows. "Catnip!" I turned to see Gale coming my way, I placed them back before getting up and walking back to twelve. "KATNISS EVERDEEN!" He yelled, getting closer. I kept walking till I was in 12. Gale was on my heels. I kept walking faster till I was practically running. He was still shouting my name, but that's when I tripped landing by the statue. I caught myself with my hands, but the impact caused me to yelp.

"FInally." Gale said coming close to me. "Back off Hawthorn." Haymitch said, appearing beside me. "Are you Alright Katniss?" He asked looking to me. I shook my head and said "No... I need Peeta..." Haymitch glared at Gale, and helped me up to my feet. "Gale. For the last time, Leave me alone or I will send an arrow right thru you." Haymitch got inside his place, He knew Gale'd try to get into mine and Peeta's.

"Alright, Lie down. Does anything Hurt? Anything at all?" Haymitch asked.

* * *

Peeta's prov:

I was working in the bakery baking the bread. "Peeta! You have a phone call." My mothers annoyed voice called, causing me to go pick it up. "It's Peeta... Katniss!? What's wrong baby? Calm down. Talk to me..." There was a crackle, before Haymitch says my name. "Haymitch. What happened? Yeah she was supposed to go Hunt... Wait what?! Alright, I'll be there in a minute... Thanks for keeping an eye on her." I hung up, yanking my apron off. I hung it up, paid for a couple loafs and left without another word.

I got to Haymitch's house, and went in without knocking. "Haymitch!" I called, to let him know I was here before turning to my wife. I knelt beside her, sitting the breads on the table. "Hey Kitten. I'm here." I said soft. Her eyes locked on mine, and said "broken wrists, and fractured both ankles." "Did Gale do it?" I asked.

She said "I tripped, and fell. slammed my hands down so i wouldn't hurt our baby." I kissed her head, and said "well I'm here now, Okay? You can just relax." I stroked her hair so gently and lovingly. She said "I love you. Thank you for coming so quick."

"Of course I would come just as quick. Also, I overheard Gale, is gonna be detained to District 2, permanently. He'll have travel rights to every district except 12." I said, continuing to stroke my wife's hair, gently. It seemed to be even more relaxing. "Peeta. You're here." I heard Haymitch say as me and Katniss looked up to him. "Thanks for taking care of her 'Mitch."

I helped Katniss up as Haymitch said "I'm just glad I was there for her." I smiled and got Katniss home. I laid her down on the couch, and wrapped her ankles up and then tended to her wrists. "You're gonna be just fine." I said, as she said "Thank you."

I nodded, kissing her soft. I went to the kitchen and fixed some dinner for Kat and I, while cooking I heard the phone ring, and I picked up. "Mellark Residence... Well I'm sorry I left in a hurry, But I had an emergency... Yes an emergency... My WIFE and unborn child needed me more... SO I'm sorry, but They come first... My job that I don't need?! Katniss and I have more than enough money to do as we want! and I can bake bread just fine from here, You can come pick it up or send one of the others to get it. but I have to take care of her. They are my first priority. I gotta go." I hung up and turned back to the cooking.

I brought the dinner, into the living room and sat by Kat as we ate. "I love you." She said, causing me to kiss her head. "Stay here honey. I'm gonna clean up from dinner, then I can help you up to bed." I said, going to clean up.

After dinner we went up to our room, and after making sure my wife was comfortable I crawled in beside her falling asleep instantly.


End file.
